Pathfinder
by moosegirl13
Summary: She was a runaway trying to find herself when she stumbled upon a small town known as Forks and its strange inhabitants. Her life would never be the same again. UPDATED!
1. Prologue

Pathfinder

By: moosegirl13

Prologue: The Beginning

No one can make the hurt go away; no one can make it better when it wasn't going to be. It's strange that, for all the times spent pretending it didn't exist or turning the other cheek from the problem, the human race is so quick to apologize. Empty words. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know." "I'm so sorry, you're safe now." Empty, unfelt words were the only things I heard when they took me away from that rundown house. The bird in the cage has no meaning except to look beautiful. It sits there day-after-day, pruning its yellow feathers, and singing songs that have no lyrics. It is the only thing it knows. And now, my birdcage was gone. Freedom from that house was just as frightening as it was welcomed, for a bird in a cage is just as wild as it is tamed.

I was sixteen when I was first placed into foster care. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were nice enough, but their children were the spawns of the devil. Two months later, I went to live with the Burckhardt's, and then after that the Jones'. I was shuffled around like an unwanted Christmas present; where people would take their gift from someone, wrap it up once more, and give it to another the following year. By the time I turned seventeen, I had already been in four different homes, with four different families. I felt like I was losing myself. I was all that I had, and these people were slowly stripping me from that.

The forth house I lived in, like all the rest, was located in Oregon, close to Highway 101, near the coast. That highway would be the godsend to my prayers. Later, it would a part of my future that I never dreamed possible. My plan was to get into Canada by any means possible, and from there I'd let my heart decide. Highway 101 was my ticket for a new and hopefully better life. But more importantly, it was a road on which I could find myself once more.

If the cage is left open, the bird will fly out.

-.-

A/N: Yes, it's short... It's the prologue. Other chapters will be a lot longer. Please, tell me what you think. Depending on the number of reviews, I'll update within this next week. Thanks so much for reading!

Always,

moosegirl13


	2. Chapter One

Plain _italics_ is the narrator of the story.

Warning: Heavy cursing in this chapter.

Chapter One: Brown Flowers

_I had felt like the old ladies in the grocery store who had penciled-on eyebrows and grey-blue hair; the ones who gossiped too much about Rose and the pregnant high school girl who had no boyfriend. Too much time had led me frolicking --running, really-- through sandy, rocky, and cold beaches and sneaking Moon Pies into my pockets from general stores along the highway. _

_Overtime, I began to view this as my domain; I ruled and I was all who mattered to the world inside my fantasy. I was respected and adored, never noticing or caring about what others may have thought about the strange, ill-mannered girl who walked on by them without thought or glance. At seventeen, I had created a dangerous playground inside my mind with the outside world left behind to decompose like the animals left along the highway. But at that time, my reality was this. My world was a world that cared for me, and that was all that I wanted. _

_I had walked alone then, keeping off the road when I could and walking its dark sea of asphalt when I had to. Though my destination was still clear in my mind, it had gotten to the point that I was no longer in a hurry to reach it. Why would I be when I would have to give up my new world? Why would I be when I had to come to the realization that, though to myself I mattered, it couldn't be said the same for everyone else? I had known love, felt its warm embrace and the tingle of my skin that had left me with giddiness and comfort that is so often overlooked or taken advantage of. Selfishness is a hazard to oneself, but was it so wrong if it was a selfishness to be loved? No body loves a stranger. Without realizing it, I was consumed, eaten alive by such a basic human emotion._

_It took an aging man and a dog that looked like a wolf to force me out of my fantasy and into the real world once again. Nobody loves a stranger, no one except for them. _

-.-

"God dammed, old man! Watch where you're touching! I swear to fucking hell I'd think you would be a little more gentler with how you're going about getting this shit out of my arm." Grey eyes met clear and angry blue. The man sighed and bowed his head to proceed getting the wood splinters out of the gash in his companion's arm. She was an ornery thing, with no real care as to how others felt. He barely even knew her, having passed by her on one of the many rainy days of the year. She had been drenched from head to toe, and yet, it looked like she didn't give a donkey's ass about it at all. It had been a moth since then, and from that time to now, she had slowly --very slowly--let herself open up to him. But it was only on her will. Asking anything about her or her past was a taboo subject.

"Calm down, Kagome. You're just being overly sensitive."

Kagome said nothing to his comment. Instead, she stared out of one of the windows in the old and beat-up Volkswagen Bus. Its sage-green color had faded into an ugly grey overtime as it sat there, forever aging on a lone dirt road that ran a mile into the woods from the highway. Its wheels had been torn off from the axles. Two of the bench seats in the back had also been striped from the car's frame and placed haphazardly by a large pine for the worms and squirrels.

It was raining again.

"Okay, done. Make sure to clean it. Don't want it to get infected in this place. The worms will have a tasty dinner, I'm sure." The old man smiled at his joke, one that didn't amuse Kagome all that much. He patted her softly on her bandaged arm and got up from the driver's seat to move to the back of the bus.

"Gee, thanks." Opening the passenger door next to her and slightly cringing at the nails-on-a-chalkboard squeak, Kagome stepped foot out into the rainstorm. "I'm going for a walk." And just like that, she left the old man and his bus. The further she went down the narrow, grass-covered dirt road, the louder she could hear her blood pump through her ears. Utterly alone was what she felt like, a sort of solitude so fierce that made her wish to run back to the old man and cower behind him.

"Jesus Christ..." Was she now so much of a wimp that she could no longer depend on herself? Good company does that to people, she supposed. But why now? Why now when staying together forever was impossible? "Get a grip on yourself, girl. Nobody lasts forever."

Then, from the harsh silence, a whimper tore through the air. Kagome paused for a moment before she shrugged it off and continued on walking towards the main road. Again she heard it. It was louder this time; a desperate and pitiful call that, no doubt, nobody else would answer. It stirred something within her heart that made her feel anxious to find it. Clearing the tree line not long after the animal's last cry for help, Kagome stepped foot onto the shoulder of the road. This section of 101 was relatively vacant, the only real exception being the large logging trucks that dominated much of the road. Another whimper, and then she saw it.

It was a dog. With nothing around that screamed civilization, it was clearly abandoned. Calling out to it, she got its attention. It looked at her for but a moment, but when their eyes connected, that moment seemed like a decade. It scented the air lightly before stepping lightly onto the pavement. Limping, it attentively made its way over to her. The dog's paw looked busted. When it finally, and safely, reached the side that Kagome was on, it sniffed her hand and then licked it calmly.

"Hey, big guy. It's okay, I won't hurt you. Where's your family, huh?"

The dog whined.

A small smile made its way onto Kagome's lips. The dog was sweet. Scratching its head, Kagome squatted down to its level. "That's okay; I don't really have a family either." The dog melted under her attention. Its eyes seemed to roll in back of its head in complete bliss. "C'mon, let's get you fixed up." With that, Kagome went back the way she came, expecting the dog to follow.

Later, after the sock of a huge dog following his friend wore off, the old man set himself up to bandaging the dog's paw. He doubted it would help any, but it seemed to set Kagome at ease. When he was done, he looked strangely at the young woman who sat contently in the back of the bus, the dog's head on her lap.

"You know," he heard her say quietly to the overgrown mutt, "you need a name".

He smiled at the sight. Trust an animal to burrow its way into a person's heart in record time. Softly, he spoke. "How about Highway?"

Kagome looked up at him and laughed. "Welcome home, Highway."

-.-

Something was wrong. There was a type of pain in his chest that would repeatedly start and then soon afterwards vanish as though it hadn't even been there. The old man had, at first, written it off as nothing --a bad case of heartburn, if anything. But as it continued throughout the day, he worried more and more. The sun had finally broken through the clouds the day before --the day when Highway was found-- and was warming up the land. He should have been outside, keeping a watchful eye on Kagome, but he couldn't bring himself to get up from his old sleeping bag that was placed at the rear of the bus.

A jolt of discomfort pierced his left arm this time.

-.-

Panting hard, Kagome fled from Highway's gentle grasp. He snipped playfully at her shirt and she screamed in excitement. Looking towards the bus, she grinned. "C'mon, old man! Stop fucking around and come outside." Silence met her vulgar command. Sighing, she walked her way back to the vehicle with the dog faithfully at her heels, though still limping. Catching sight of him in his sleeping bag, Kagome stepped foot into the bus. "Old man, did you hear me?"

Silence.

"Old man! Hey, wake-up!" When he still didn't respond, Kagome bent down to shove him lightly. When that didn't work, she shoved harder. Again, all she was met with was silence. Nothing came from him, not even a twitch. Her mind blanked as she reeled back in shock. What happened?

"Hey," she tried again to rouse him, "stop shitting me! This isn't funny!" She flipped him over so that he was laying face-up. When she saw his eyes, she knew. Dead, he was dead. How could this be when just that morning he was fine! Fear left her then, and was replaced by an anger that was fueled from his betrayal of not telling her that something was wrong. Stupid, stupid old man! She could have done something! She could have gotten help! She wanted to kick him.

Now what? What was she supposed to do now that she was all alone once again? She should have never befriended him! She should have figure out that it would only end up in heartache! A soft woof filtered through her ears. She looked towards her left. Highway hadn't entered the bus. He sat, almost sadly, on the ground nearby with his ears tilted back. No, she wasn't alone… Not yet. Kagome closed her eyes, opened them, and then turned her head back to the old man. His body was still there. She didn't know what to do. Reaching underneath him, she grabbed his wallet from his back pocket. Flipping it open, she scanned his ID card. She closed it and placed it on his chest, cupping his hands over it.

Going to the front of the bus, she grabbed her backpack and placed whatever she could find into it. The dead didn't need food. The dead didn't need medical supplies. She sighed. It happened so fast, and yet she couldn't cry. It was time to continue her journey.

"Goodbye, Miroku. Thank you for everything."

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and story alerts! They totally made me happy! :D**

**Please, please review. The fun starts next chapter with the introduction of "Twilight" characters. And yes, Kagome is a potty mouth. **


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Drenched

The remembrance of a better time, a time not tainted by the encroachment of man, littered the beach. Now, besides the memories, laid the corpses of trees, white from death and brittle from an ever changing environment. The dark gray clouds filled the horizon and blended ever so slightly with the choppy waters of the great Pacific. A storm was coming. And as Kagome sat there on the deserted beach, hollow from the time spent with a soul so like hers and the fierceness of that time being taken away from her, she took a breath and allowed her shoulders to slump forward as if she were sheltering herself from the upcoming storm. She tilted her head upwards, slightly, to gaze upon the wolf-dog – she deemed him so—as he let out a slow and semi-pitiful whine. Her fingers twitched, raw and wrinkly from the weather, and she stretched out her hand towards him.

Highway, not far from her hand, stretched his neck out towards her so that the top of his head bumped with her palm. "What have we gotten into, sweet dog?" She scratched his head lightly before leaning forward and placing her cheek on the wet fur of his back. "You're going to stay with me, right? You'll be with me forever?" Highway didn't answer, just shifted so that he could get more comfortable with her added weight. "No, you won't leave me." Still, she scratched his head lightly and, enjoying the small form of attention, leaned his head more into her hand.

"Come on, stupid dog, let's get off the beach before we're drenched." Kagome got up from her spot, Highway following her obediently. Wet sand stuck to the both of them.

-.-

Outside, the rain poured down in buckets. Inside, however, the students of Forks High School sat warm and sheltered from the brewing storm, chatting idly with their friends in the school's cafeteria. Lunchtime was always something to look forward to, at least it was for the majority of the students. The group who sat at the table closer to the fogged-up windows would say otherwise, though. In fact, the Cullen's thought the whole idea of lunch –at least the word _lunch _in the human perspective—unappealing just as they thought of the rest of the school a downright waste of time. But in order to keep up appearances and remain unsuspected members of society, going to school was just something they had to do. After all, if word leaked out that there was a family full of _uneducated _children running around, they were positive the authorities would file some sort of claim, and then where would that lead to? No, it was just better to blend in with humanity.

Alice Cullen, the smallest and perkiest of the Cullen Clan, had remained cheerful throughout the short beak the school provided. Like always. But when she stopped her almost endless chatter with those she cared for the most, the rest of the group turned to look at her quizzically. And though a quiet Alice was not necessarily a bad thing, it did give cause for concern. She stared blankly in front of her for only a few seconds, before shaking herself off from her vision. Alice looked around at the group sitting around the table.

"Alice, are you okay?" Bella's voice penetrated the air and made their tense frames stiffen even more. The last time Alice had a vision was when she had decided to go cliff diving and when, once again, Victoria had made herself known to the clan that resided on the border of the small and bleak town. Now that Victoria was still at large, though her whereabouts were unknown, no one was about to take Alice's visions lightly.

Alice smiled a bit to shake off their worries; her vision, to her, was really nothing special. "Just some girl sitting at the police station talking to Charlie."

Emmett let out a deep scoffing laugh that vibrated through Bella's being. "At least we know your dad won't have to waste his time by looking at the clock and sipping coffee all day!" Bella gave an awkward smile back at Emmett's direction as everyone else seemed to relax.

-.-

The bell dinged loudly overhead as she opened the door to the quant shop. The cashier behind the counter looked up from his magazine to give her a brief smile in greeting before he continued on reading. Highway had stayed outside, sheltered only from the portion of the roof of the store that extended past its walls. As Kagome made her way further into the store and further away from what could be the prying eyes of the clerk, her hands filtered restlessly with the strap of her backpack. When she felt that she was safe, Kagome opened up her bag and began to take the food items off their shelves and placing them in it. When the shelves around her were as bare as she was willing to risk, she made her way back to the door that would lead her back out to open freedom.

"Can I help you with anything?"

Kagome startled from sound of the cashier's voice. She turned from the door towards the clerk who eyed her with an appreciating glance. "Uh, no… I was just looking. Thanks, though."

As Kagome tried to turn back to the door, his voice stopped her again. "I haven't seen you around before. Are you new here or just passing through?"

"Just passing through. On my way to…. Well, just taking a road trip."

"I see," he responded, this time his eyes were quizzical. " Well, have a nice day, miss!"

"You too". With that, Kagome finally made her way out of the store. Highway trotted towards her, tail wagging. He knew, somehow, that there was going to be something good to eat. Kagome patted him absently on his head while making her way to the street. "I swear to fucking god, I thought that guy knew why I was there!"

"And why were you there, ma'am?"

Kagome glanced behind her so fast that she felt her head spin and her eyes go out of focus. "What the…."

And before her stood her most dreaded enemy, a cop, standing beside his patrol car with his arms folded across his chest. How the fuck did she not see him before? Looking down at Highway, she felt her lips turn up in a grimace. Stupid dog could have warned her!

"Well… shit."

-.-.-

A/N: Hey, peeps! It's been a while, huh? Recently I've been down on my luck, and so I am only now continuing on with my fanfictions. The lack of reviews in accordance with the number of actual hits and story alerts/favs this story has been getting (especially with the last chapter) is the reason why this chapter is shorter. I love writing this story so, regardless, I will update when I can, but the number of reviews will dictate how long the chapters will be.

Please, my lovely peeps, I need encouragement. I love you all!

Always,

moosegirl13


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Tumbleweeds

_If there was one thing I learned and would always remember, it would be this: The whole world is a lie. Rather, society is the lie. I've read somewhere once that society flourishes because of the individual. That may be very well true, but it's at the cost of the individual from becoming, well, an individual. Society as a whole sucks the life right out of people while putting on a façade of greatness and perfection. It's a dictator wearing a mask and telling the world to work hard and reach towards the most vast of horizons., but if you don't, you're useless and a nobody. Be a somebody, society whispers to us. Truth is, there are almost seven billion people on this planet that is less than the size of a pinhole in comparison to the rest of the universe. We are smaller than the finest grains of sand. Society doesn't tell you this. _

_What should it matter if you're some hack lawyer who owns a penthouse suite in upscale Manhattan or some poor slum who lives at some subway station because you took too many drugs or didn't graduate from high school? In the end, we're all going to food for the worms and the fishes. Why spent the time you have overrun with stress or being somebody's bitch because you're too afraid to stand up for yourself? Fuck that! The thing is is that escape is much closer than many can see. Decide your own worth and praise your own accomplishments. Find yourself in a sea full of drones. _

_Society doesn't give shit about you, that's the truth. Why? Because that's how all the groups of individuals perfected it. Competition, survival of the fittest… Survive by your own accords and nourish your own thoughts. Freedom of the lies is only brushing the blurriness from your eyes. _

-.-

To her, it felt like one of those old western movies with the wind blowing and tossing their hair until it was tangled. Perhaps if she had been anywhere else –preferably a desert or some place dryer—she would have expected to see a tumbleweed roll on by between them. The hero and the outlaw, "The Good, the Bad…", and if there was another person present, "… the Ugly". Ultimately the scenario Kagome had found herself in wasn't going to be all that pretty. The baddies always died in those movies, regardless if they stole much needed substance from some poor unsuspecting convince store clerk, she surmised.

"Something you want to tell me, miss?"

Why hadn't she spotted him sooner? Why let herself get turned in by some cop of some small town who thought he was the most perfect being to ever walk the earth because he was so damned bored all the time? When Highway growled as the man stepped closer to her, Kagome reached her not-so-long _debated_ decision. No way in hell was she going to give up her life because this foozle had caught her off guard, not when she had barely started living!

"Miss…?"

Just as the cop was about to question her again, Kagome fled to the opposite direction from where he stood. She vaguely heard him cuss from behind her before the sound of his footsteps on the asphalt ground followed. Highway began to run beside her. A quick glance at him was all Kagome needed to trip and face-plant on the street, and it was all the officer needed to catch up to her. However, what neither of them expected was for Highway to lunge himself at the man, grabbing hold of his pant leg with his teeth, tugging at it with a might that almost brought him down.

"Highway, get off of him! Let him go!"

But Highway didn't listen to Kagome's commands. It was then that the cop took his club and brought it down in a quick _thwack _onto Highway's snout. When he yelped and moved away from him, it was Kagome's turn to lunge at the office. "Don't touch my dog!"

-.-

"Explain to me, again, why you felt the need to tackle Officer Morrison to the ground? As far as I am concerned, what you did can land you in some serious jail time."

"He hit my dog…" Kagome got the distinct feeling that the cop she was talking to now seemed more thrilled over the fact that she had a light squabble with _Officer Morrison_ than disappointed.

He sighed and leaned back into his chair, lacing his hands together and bringing them behind his head. This was going nowhere fast. Beside that fact that this girl reportedly laid her hands on an officer in an aggressive manner, she seemed far too young to be out on her own, and far too dirty to prove that she was actually living with a roof over her head. Charlie studied her as she sat impatiently in the chair across from his.

"… That looked like no dog to me", he said, gesturing towards a separate room where Highway was currently locked up. "More like a wolf." Kagome startled, but then glared at him. Not only was she at a police station being questioned for the crime of surviving –she viewed it as such—but she was still hungry! Had this cop any morals, he would of at least offered her and Highway something to eat. Highway, as if agreeing with her, let out a long howl that echoed through the building. Psh, good boy. We'll get out of here soon enough, she thought.

"When can I go?"

"You don't seem to grasp the full knowledge of what you have done, miss."

Kagome grumbled. Pansy ass...

"I can't let you go right now. I am sorry, but until you decide to open up more about what really happened you cannot simply just walk away. As I have really no place to put you, I have asked a friend to help watch over you. I expect you to treat him with manners and not give him any attitude. Am I clear?"

"What the fuck? Can you even do that? Last time I was aware, you can't just let some random stranger watch over me!"

"Language, please. I don't have available housing for you right now as the holding cells are under reconstruction. Now, you'll do as I say."

As Charlie finished his lecture, the door to the office opened and a tall, pale-white man with blond hair and suspiciously golden-colored eyes set foot inside the room. Charlie stood from his seat, towering over his desk, and extended his hand towards the man who now stood close to Kagome. They shook hands and smiled at one another.

"This man here is Dr. Cullen, Miss Higurashi. He will be watching you for a few days until I can get things squared away with the cells or you decide to talk. Whichever one is first does not matter to me."

As Kagome looked up at the man, she had a strong urge to runaway. "Fine", she growled out lowly, "but my dog is coming with me!"

-.-

A/N: It's up earlier than I expected. Hopefully you guys liked this chapter. Anyway, thanks to those who took the time and reviewed:

Pissed Off Irish Chick, Valleygoat, firestone1836, Rebecca, XxHisLilLoverGirlxX

PLEASE REVIEW! It means a lot, my lovelies!

Many blessings,

moosegirl13


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Into the Abyss

"This fucking sucks balls, man. I mean, no offense, but I don't need a babysitter because _daddy _is busy. You probably don't even want to watch me either, huh? How about this, we call it a truce and we both go our separate ways?"

Carlisle's laugh was some kind of cross between awkwardness and humorous. This little human was sure full of piss and vinegar, not to mention that she had more spunk in her than most he knew. "Nice try, Miss Higurashi."

"I don't even see what I did wrong!" she went on, ignoring Carlisle's opposition. "I mean, the ass-wipe totally got what was coming to him for hitting my dog, and then they have the nerve to take away my supplies!"

"You stole them, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome rolled her eyes. It shouldn't have mattered, she thought. Now how was she supposed to fend for herself and Highway? Not that she had a problem with having to steal them again, but that wasn't the point. She was sick and tired of people –namely adults—trying to control her life. She was sick of having to deal with people who thought themselves high and mighty because they were _somebodies_. Fuckers didn't know the real world; they didn't understand, refused to understand, that sometimes people turn out completely different from what society wants them to be. Was it so much her fault that she grew up the way she did, or the fact that she never really felt any source of love from any other person before she decided to run away?

It only took a little while before they reached Carlisle's car which was parked off to the side of the police parking lot, alone and foreboding in which Kagome could almost see herself in chains, being yanked away from ultimate freedom. Carlisle, who saw the sheer look of horror in her eyes, chuckled lightly and opened the front passenger door for her. Kagome huffed and instead opened the back door where she first let Highway hop in before she followed.

"I don't need your damn manners. If you cared so much about me, you would let me leave."

Carlisle looked through the still open front door to the backseat where Kagome had crossed her arms over her chest and was looking at him with fire in her eyes. He, too, huffed and closed the front door. While he was making his way to go to the other side of the car, he had a strong urge to sigh in frustration. Just what in God's name did he volunteer for? When Charlie had called him to ask a favor, and then explained to him that there was no where the girl could go, he was a bit overwhelmed by the need to help. Apart from Bella Swan, Charlie's own daughter, there really hadn't been another actual human being in his house, nor one who would reside in it for any real length of time. He wondered what the near future held now that the Cullen Clan had a new guest. He hoped it would be for the better.

-.-

"So this is your place, huh? Pretty spiffy. Why is it all the way out here, though? I mean, you're not some serial killer in disguise of being a doctor, right? I saw that on TV once; scariest shit I've ever seen."

If anything, Kagome's personality didn't seem like it was the kind to hold permanent grudges. It was her vulgar mouth, however, that left little to be desired and became highly annoying. He thought that since she was going to stay in his house, he could at least set some ground rules to be followed. The first on his agenda: talk with respect. Turning the car off after parking it, he turned in his seat so that he could face the girl he and his family would watch over until the police department fixed the cells or she was free to go.

"Miss Higurashi, since you'll be living under my roof, I feel I must set some boundaries and limitations for you. First, your language must remain respectful and clean. There is no need for every other word that comes from your mouth to be profane."

"Humans are creatures of habit, you know. Why should I listen to you? I didn't ask for you to take me in! Why should I use respectful words in front of you, Mr. Doctor?"

"As long as you're residing in this home, you need to be aware that you will not be the only _person _here. I am not asking you this, I am telling you what you need to do!" He was losing his patience with this girl. The fact that he knew nothing about her made him come back to his senses. He stepped out of the car and waited near the front door of the house; he knew she would remain stubborn if he tried to be polite to her. Slowly, Kagome followed him, Highway following after her.

To Carlisle's nose, her dog stunk. He briefly thought to make the dog stay outside, but changed his mind quickly. No doubt Kagome would raise even more cane. As they stepped into the threshold of the home, a woman came up to greet them with a small smile on her face. She went to Carlisle first, kissing him on the cheek lightly before turning her attention to Kagome. "Hello there."

"Miss Higurashi, this is my wife Esme. Esme, this is Kagome Higurashi, the one Charlie called about."

"Nice to meet you, dear," Esme said, her smile never fading from her lips. Looking down by Kagome's side she spotted Highway who seemed like he would rather be anywhere else but there at the moment. "Oh, you brought your … dog?"

"Highway goes where I go, and I go where he goes. If you fucking make me leave him outside than I'll be sleeping on the ground." There was just something off about these people that Kagome could not make out. They both seemed nice enough, but what kind of family would take in a complete stranger who was being charged on aggravated assault and theft?

Esme looked shocked for a moment at Kagome's choice of words, but quickly recovered and looked toward her husband. His eyes caught hers and she could tell he was becoming frustrated. Deciding to diverse the negative energy to something more positive, Esme looked back at Kagome and offered her something to eat in the kitchen –she had just finished grocery shopping. When Kagome agreed, they left Carlisle alone in the entryway.

"No pissing in the house, Highway," Kagome's voice filtered in his ears from down the hall. He really hoped he made the right decision…

-.-

The moment they left school, the atmosphere around them seemed tense. Bella, who still remained very much ignorant to the fact that her boyfriend's family was in a league of their own when came to knowing how each other were feeling, shuffled nervously and asked what was the matter.

"Alice is concerned about the vision she saw earlier today at lunch break. It seems she had another one right after that involved the same girl, but this time she was in our house with Carlisle and Esme." Edward's voice penetrated the air around the group as they headed to the student parking lot. "It's just concerning, that's all. We don't really invite many humans to our home, that is, besides you."

"I'm sure there's really nothing to be afraid of," replied Alice. She smiled softly and gripped Jasper's hand within her own. She was positive the girl she saw in her visions had no ill intent, but she did wonder why she was suddenly invading her mind. It wasn't all that uncommon for her to have a random vision of some random stranger, but to have that kind of vision twice within the same day… Well, she supposed she and the others should just find out who this girl really was.

"Yeah, Swan Girl, nothing to fear! It's probably just some fluke."

Perhaps Emmett was right. Perhaps it was just some fluke and this girl would be nothing more than ordinary.

-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Hi, peeps! This chapter is not much longer than the last, but it is out sooner. Plus, right? Thank you to all the awesome reviewers who encouraged me:

Pissed Off Irish Chick

Valleygoat

FaithDeanLove

R ii N G o K ii T S U N e

XxHisLilLoverGirlxX

Megan Consoer

TriforceandSheikahArts

Nightin' Gale14

sexy-jess

I hope to update soon. Please, review! Thank you.

Many blessings,

Moosegirl13


	6. Chapter Five

A/N: Is this an update? I think so! Thank tothose who are patient with my awesome non-updating skills. My life has been hella busy from school to work to family issues and heartbreak. As such, I want to dedicate this chapter to my good friend **Tina**. RIP. I will miss you.

Chapter Five: Front

_There was something about the smell that leaked in through the open space between the garage door and the floor that didn't sit right with me. It was the sheer feeling of wrongness, of forebodingness, that made me want to cower away from that door; however, it was the same kind of feeling that ultimately led me to open it anyway. It wasn't satisfaction that saved me from the sight. The smell that had been faint through that small crack hit me full force, and the inside of my nose burned and my eyes watered. Other than the smell and the quiet hum of the family's car –the noise echoing slightly though the confined space—nothing seemed to be wrong. But as I looked further into the garage, my insides wanted, more than ever before, to spew from my mouth. It was unnatural the way she laid there, curled up with bent knees and eyes that were open and glossed over. The smile on her lips haunted me. _

-.-

There was a stillness that transpired the moment the rest of the Cullen clan entered the kitchen. Esme, who looked torn between being amused and slightly worried, rested her hands upon the counter in front of her, watching as the rest of her family and their guest met for the first time. The atmosphere was thick, though from what she could not tell. Perhaps having another human within their household wasn't such a bright idea. And though she knew for a fact that none of her family would willingly do wrong to their little guest, it could not be assumed that nothing dangerous would happen. Oh yes, assuming the outcome of situations was never the brightest of ideas.

"Aren't you guys a bit young to have bunch of… teenagers as kids?" Kagome turned her gaze from the new arrivals and focused on the woman behind the counted. She couldn't understand this family, couldn't comprehend the feelings that burst from within her and made her want to take Highway and get the hell out of the house. She must have looked how she felt for a deep rumble-like chuckle reverberated off the walls of the kitchen. She clutched the glass of water tightly in her hand while she stood from her chair. Highway fed off from her emotions for he came closer to her and bumped her hip with his head and let out a soft growl while looking sideways at the new strangers.

"Emmett…"

The whisper seemed like a yell through the kitchen, carrying with it a promise of pain and suffering, a warning, should the culprit of the laughter say or do anything ridiculous. Kagome's eyes focused on the blonde haired beauty who had issued the warning. Their eyes met and she narrowed hers in slight agitation. Highway's growl deepened where it ended with most of the family's attention on him. Scratching lightly behind his ear, unknowingly giving him praise for his attitude, Kagome set her glass back down on the counter to the side of her.

"Well, this is fucking awkward… Ah, I guess I'll introduce myself then since everyone seems to want to be the first one to do it. My name is Kagome, last name Higurashi. I was born on March 10, 1993 to Sai-Chan and Danielle Higurashi in San Francisco, California where I was taught in some of the most 'prestigious private grade schools in the state'". She said the last part in a sort of snooty and fake accent. Looking at the people in front of her, she smirked though her nerves will still on high.

"Fucking good that did!" She laughed, but it was full of bitterness that none, save her, in the room could properly understand. "Anyway, this is Highway," she finished while looking down at the dog that had nestled his head in the palm of her hand.

Carlisle then cleared his through, covering his mouth with his hand. "Miss Higurashi… Kagome is going to be staying with us for a couple of days as a favor for your father, Bella. He wishes for her to be looked after until a more proper means of shelter is ready." From their looks, most had some inkling as to what he was talking about, but it was Bella who followed Carlisle's statement with a question as to what he meant. Before he could clarify, however, Kagome rudely interrupted him.

"He means babysitting duty for ya, though to be honest I doubt you, girl, would be able to keep me grounded," she looked at Bella. "No offense or anything, but you all look a bit scrawny, well, other than that hunk of steroids in the back. So… Bella, was it? Your dad is the guy who had me sitting in a chair across from him for three hours; he's kind of a bitch."

"Miss Higurashi!"

Startled by his out-of-character behavior, everyone turned to look at Carlisle. Though his face was composed and even peaceful-like, his eyes told them of his ire. From where he stood, he walked stiffly to their guest and looked down at her. For Kagome, his gaze made her feel much like a rabbit cornered by some hungry, carnivorous animal. She twittered under that penetrating gaze, clutching Highway closer to her body. Fuck, this was why she hated people are their issues with what was supposed to be considered morally wrong or right. Miroku was never like this; she missed the old geezer.

"Perhaps," Carlisle went on, "we should continue on setting some rules in this house for you to follow, Kagome, while you're staying under this roof…"

"I don't even want to stay here! I thought we covered this already."

"… The first rule as you remember was that there would no profanity in this house. The second rule, now, is that you are meant to be respectful to all persons. There will be no tolerance for rude displays such as what you just did."

"Whatever," Kagome said while turning her head so that she wouldn't have to look at anyone. She had tried the brave front and it had gotten her ass, more or less, handed to her by some man whom she suspected wasn't too keen on being the 'bad guy'. Still, though tremors threatened to rise from within her, she refused to give them the physical proof as to how fucking scared she was of them… of the man who still stood in front of her.

Only be three days at the most until she was gone; she could live until then. She would be on her own again, with Highway, living her own life and away from people who did not and would not try to understand her. Soon, she would be able to continue her path that was marked by new starts.

Soon, she would be able to leave this family, this town, and the ghosts of her past behind her. All she needed right now was Highway and her brave face.

Kagome grumbled. "Where do I sleep?"

-.-.-.-.-

I am kind of diverging from the time frame of the Twilight series... In my mind, this takes place in 2010. Anyhoo, I hope this chapter was okay to read. I don't want to rush anything... Poor Dr. Cullen.

If you, my loves, want more, please review! Kudos for those who did for last chapter! Special thanks to those who message me and forced me to sit down and write more. You know who you are! Have a grand week, my peeps!

Always,

moose


End file.
